Run Away
by Allie Kaye
Summary: The team has to get out of LA. Dom, Mia and their sister must part ways, but when will they see eachother again?
1. Run Away

Character: Lexi Toretto

Relationship to Team: Dom and Mia's little sister

Age: 17

Hair: Dark brown and cut up to her shoulders in layers

Eyes: The same chocolate brown as Mia and Dom's

Body: Skinny, but about five feet four inches. The shorest one of the Toretto Trio.

Peircings: Two in both ears, belly button, nose

Car: Pink Scion tC (pic of it on my profile)

What happened after the last heist.

It all starts after Jesse was shot and taken to the hospital, Mia rode along with him. Leaving Dom's other little sister, Lexi, at home alone.

Sitting in the living room tears still freely flowing down her cheeks Lexi was curled up on the couch, the silence in the house was deafening. The whole team was gone. Dom sent Leon and Letty away, Mia was at the hospital with Jesse, Vince was in that same hospital and Dom took off in the Charger.

Lexi was amazed how in such little time that their family could be torn apart. She knew Dom, Mia and herself were going to have to leave soon and disapear for a while. She didn't know where, and right now she really didn't care. Her mind was on Vince and Jesse, the two guys who had been like her brothers her whole life. She didn't even know if they were going to make it, much less still alive.

The sudden sreeching of tires outside brought Lexi from her thoughts. Running outside she saw Dom get out of Brian's orange Supra, no Brian in sight.

"Dom!"

She ran out to her big brother, grabbing her up in a hug he tried to calm her down. He held her as she shook with both sobs and fear

"Lexi shhhhh...calm down. Hun please, it'll be alright."

He said in a soothing voice

"No Dom it won't be alright! We both just saw Jesse get shot and you're saying its alright?!"

She yelled, not really meaning to

"Lexi baby listen to me."

Dom set her on her feet and bent down to her eye level

"Look Lex we have to get away from here, out of LA, out of California even. So go pack some clothes and nessecary things for both you and Mia. I'm going to go pick her up at the hospital and come back to the fort and get you, alright?"

She shook her head as Dom climbed into the Supra and sped towards the hospital. She turned back towards the house, the fresh bullet holes trailed from the house next door and along the outside of the Fort and spread along Jesse's car as well. Walking inside she trudged up the stairs to her room pulling two duffle bags out from under her bed.

In one she packed as many of her clothes as she could, knowing she wouldn't be comming back to this house for a long time. She walked over to Mia's room and tried to fit most of her wardrobe in, but with Mia that was nearly impossible seeing as she had so much. Toting both of the bags down stairs she went outside and sat on the swing on the front porch.

Hearing the sirens put her on edge not knowing if they were comming for her family or not. Before long the Supra pulled up infront of the house, Mia stepped out before Dom did. Lexi picked up the bags and walked out to the car

"How's Jesse?"

Lexi asked seeing Mia's tear stained face

"I don't know, they wouldn't let me back there with him. Are you ok Lexi?"

Mia wrapped her arms around her little sister

"Yeah I'm fine. So where are we going Dom?"

After said that Mia turned to look at Dom

"You ass."

Mia hissed while glaring at her brother

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well I was in a rush to come get you. I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Dom you can't just 'forget'"

"Hello I'm right here"

"I know that Mia and I will"

"HEY!!"

At this sudden outburst both Dom and Mia looked at Lexi

"What didn't you tell me Dom?"

"That...we're not leaving together."

"What do you mean?"

"Both you, Mia and I are leaving LA. But we can't be together."

"What do you mean we can't be together?"

"Look Lexi the cops are after us, after our whole family. It'll be harder for them to catch us if we're not together."

"But Dom-"

"No buts, this is what we have to do. You'll be 18 next month."

Both he and Mia walked with Lexi to her pink Scion tC. Opening the door she threw her bag in the back seat

"I'm going to miss you Lex"

Mis hugged her sister again and Dom did the same

"So when are we going to see eachother again?"

"I'm not sure, but we will I promise. Here's a thousand, that should keep you until you get to where ever you are going and get a job."

Lexi took the money and climbed in the car starting the engine. Closing the door she pulled from the driveway, as she glanced one last time at her brother and sister she sped away from the life she once knew.

R&R PLEASE!! I just though of this story and might need some help with it. Send me a messeage if you have some ideas or leave me a review if there's something you don't like about it. But I like nice good reviews too.

much Love

-Allie Kaye


	2. Leavin and goin new places

**A:N/ Thanks for all the reviews, they're awesome. And since I love you all so much here's a new chappy!! Oh and by the way I might skip around in the story from time to time, and possibly into the future because that would just take too much time to write it all out.**

_DOM POV_

I watched as my youngest sister drove away, I knew she was proly mad at me but this is what we had to do. I turned back to Mia who had fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked up at me with her puffy red eyes

"So where are you gonna go Dom?"

"I don't know, I was thinking Baja. What about you?"

"New York maybe."

She said quietly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That sounds good, you always wanted to go there."

"Yeah, well I guess I'll get going. Don't forget to call big brother. Both me and Lexi."

Mia put her arms around me and I held her till she pulled back.

"I won't Mia, I promise."

We shared one last hug before Mia let go and walked towards her baby blue Acura Integra and got in. I watched for the second time as one of my little sisters drove off, neither one of us knew when we were going to see eachother again and it was killing me. At least I knew where Mia may be in the future, but I had no idea about Lex.

_LEXI POV_

In a way I was mad at Dom, but I understood his reason for us seperating. I didn't want him going back to Lompoc either. I drove out on to the interstate and kept going. Where? I wasn't sure, but it would come to me eventually. I knew Mia would stay in contact, but Dom had a way of dissapearing when he didn't want to be found, even from his own family.

And I knew where Mia would proly go, New York. She always talked about going there and now was her chance. Pushing the gas pedal down I flew down the highway, leaving most of my cares behind me.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

Lexi's heart gave a little leap as she crove past a sign that read 'Welcome to Miami'.

This is as far as she wanted to go in her little journey. Driving down the road she realized how similar it was to California. The road she was on ran right next to the beach, only a small strip of grass, benches and palm trees seperating the two. She parked in a small lot that was close to the beach. Stepping out she streched her legs and walked out onto the sandy beach, it was around six in the evening and the sun was starting to set making the sky a pretty arange. She was dressed in a denim miniskirt and a white tanktop, not fitting in with the bikini clad girls running around with their bleach blonde hair.

Walking down to the ocean she took off her flip-flops and stood there as the surf washed over her feet. Sure they had beaches in Cali, but this one felt totaly different, she just wasn't sure why. She walked along the shore taking in the beauty of the beach and people around her, but as it became darker she decided to head back towards her car.

Walking up to it she saw three people standing there beside her Scion giving it a once over, and from what she could hear they knew what they were talking about. There was a girl around her age, a black guy with cornrows and an asian looking guy with a shaved head.

"You like my car huh?"

Lexi asked, gaining the trios attention as she walked up.

"Oh yeah, its very nice. I bet you got some serious power under that hood, and the paint jobs not bad either"

The black guy said running his eyes over the sleek body of the Scion, but then he stuck out his hand

"I'm Tej by the way, and this is my girl Suki and one of my main guys Jimmy."

They both waved as Lexi shook Tej's hand, and with a smile she spoke up

"Well I'm Lexi, and yeah my car had power, alot of it. Me and my brother did all the work ourselves, both body and engine."

"You ever race her?"

Suki spoke up

"Yeah occasionaly back home."

"Where's home?"

"LA"

"Damn girl, you came all this way by yourself? No male companion?"

Tej said sideling up to Lexi

"Tej back off I'm sure the last thing this girl wants is for your desperate ass to be all over her."

Suki said pulling him back by the collar of his shirt

"I'm not desperate, I just know a pretty girl when I see one."

This earned him a swat on the head

"Sorry about that Lexi, but there's races tonight. Would you like to go?"

Suki asked, while keeping an eye on Tej

"Yeah sure."

"Cool just follow us."

Lexi watched as the three squeezed into Suki's Honda s2000, Jimmy was stuck in the middle since it was a two seater car. Following them Lexi noticed as they got closer to the main drag the more cars and racer chasers she saw. The scene was just like home. Cars lined up on either side of the road, you could tell which one's were there to rae and which ones were just for show.

Lexi noticed the stares she was getting, she knew how it was seeing that new car drive up with everyone curious to how it ran and who drove it. Lexi parked between Suki and an Orange car with the name Juilus on the hood.

Cutting the engine she stepped from her car, no one surprised it was a girl driving the car was pink after all.

"Welcome to the Miami races baby!"

Tej said throwing an arm around her shoulder

"Do you race Tej? Or are you just here for looks?"

Lexi asked

"Funny, I like you already. But no I don't race, I only collect. Wrecked a few years back, found out racing wasn't worth my life."

"Yo Tej we got a guy here wantin to race. How bout a 6g buy in?!"

A guy standing next to a gold car yelled over to Tej

"Scuse me."

Tej let go of Lex and walked over to the guy to exchange some words. Looking around she took in all the different cars around her, back home she was used to seeing the same cars over and over, but here it was all new. But after a few minutes she did recognize two of the cars that sat down the road from her. Her heart raced ash she walked closer to the yellow Nissan Skyline and the Burgandy Nissan 240SX that belonged to Letty and Leon. She stood infront of the two cars that were definatly Leon and Letty's...or so she thought.

"Hey girl, you like my car? You are you just here for me?"

A white guy walked to her with a grin on his face, he had short brown hair and infinate blue eyes but she could tell he was the cocky kind. She stood infront of Leon's Skyline and looked at the guy

"I'm sorry, your car?"

"Yeah, I traded my dark blue Eclipse for this car, to some guy from California, and my friend over there traded a girl for his."

"Traded?"

"Yeah they said something about had to get away from their past, why did you know them?"

"Yeah I did actually, you have any idea where they might be?"

"Nope, they left town after the trade."

"oh ok, thanks."

She walked away from the cars she once knew and walked back towards her own. The hope that she was going to see Leon and Letty was gone and holding back tears she walked up to Suki.

"Hey girl, you enjoy'n yourself?"

Suki asked as she watched the start of the race

"Yeah, but could you tell me of a hotel nearby?"

"A hotel? Naw girl I already talked to Tej, your staying on his boat."

"Tej's boat?"

Suki laughed when she saw Lexi's face

"Don't worry, he dosen't stay on it. Its on the river behind his place, you'll be alone, you won't have to worry 'bout that horn dog."

"Oh ok"

Lexi laughed releived. She liked Tej and all, but not like that. She stayed with Suki as they watched the races that night, and it wasn't until Tej walked up to the two that she realized it was over.

"Hey Lex, you mind if I ride with you? It'll be easier than followin Suki."

"Yeah sure, but are you sure you don't mind Tej?"

"Yeah I'm damn sure, as long as your actually a racer and not a cop or anything."

He laughed, but Lexi's mind went back to Brian. The ass hole who backstabbed the whole family and broke Mia's heart, what Lex would do to just punch him one good time in the nose.

Leading Tej back to her car he climbed in the passenger seat.

"Even nicer on the inside, I bet you've got some NOS hidden away somewhere in here don't you?"

Lexi laughed as she looked at Tej, who was sitting on the seat that hid the bottles of NOS beneath it. Dom had installed it in her car whe she proved she could handle it. They talked about themselves as Tej guided her through the streets of Miami and back to his place, but as she drove up she relized it was a garage.

"You live here Tej?"

"Yeah girl, and I own the number one garage in Miami that all the racers come to."

They got out of the car and Lexi followed Tej as he walked around to teh back to an boat that sat in the water. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it had a bed, bathroom, and kitchen. Everything Lexi would need to get by

"Thanks Tj I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem at all girl."

"Well I'm gonna head to bed, going to go look for a job tomorrow."

"You need a job?"

Tej asked curiously

"Yeah, I can't get by on racin money alone."

"You seem to know alot about cars. Why don't you come work for me, I won't even make you pay rent for the boat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could use another hand."

"Thanks Tej!"

Before Lexi thought of herself she threw herself into Tej's arms. This was going to work out better than she thought, and with her new friends she could tell she had family here.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Rolling out of bed Lexi got dressed in an old pair of low-rise jeans and a blue tanktop, 'Tej's Garage' printed across the front of it. Lex had begged him to make those tank-tops for both her and Suki's benefit. They just didn't like the standard oversized work shirts.

Walking out into the Florida sun lexi pushed her sunglasses onto her face and walked towards the garage she had grown accustomed to working at, but an all familer voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Lexi is that you?"

Turning around she came face to face with the last persn she wanted to see.

"Hello Brian"

She snapped

**Woo! Ok you guys know what to do. R&R!!**


	3. RoLex

**A:N/ Oh and for furture reference in the story, I gave Lexi her birthday. She's 18 now. Oh and also thanks for the reviews!**

She clenched her fist as she saw the smug smile on Brian's face.

"How you doin Lex?"

He didn't get another word in before her fist connected with his jaw. Stunned, Brian stumbled back and fell onto the ground. He looked back up at Lexi with wide eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Because you were the reason my family was torn apart Brian! You lied. You lied to all of us! I know you saved Vince, but that still dosen't make up for it."

He picked himself up off the ground brushing off his pants. He looked at Lexi who stood there with a scowl on his face. He knew she was mad at him, and right now he really couldn't blame her.

"Mornin Lexi, I see you met Bullit here."

Suki said walking up throwing an arm around Lexi's neck.

"Yeah I did, I got work to do Suke."

She brushed Suki off and walked over to the black Mazda RX7 she had been workin on all week. Some newbi racer got this car and thought he knew how to drive it, but apparently he didn't. He blew the engine before the race was over, and didn't know how to fix it. If she were back home in Dom's garage he would have got a load of shit for doin that, but he was a friend of Tej's so she couldn't really say anything.

Laying down on the red crawler she rolled under the car and proceeded to work on the engine.

_Brian's POV_

I watched a pissed of Lexi roll under an Mazda RX, she always worked on cars when she was mad or upset it was her nature. I knew she was mad at me, but she didn't know the truth. I ended my career for her family, but she still blames me. I planned on telling her, but I'm going to give her some time to cool down so she wouldn't punch me again.

"What was that about Brian?"

Suki asked walkng towards me seeing the bruise on my cheek she grimaced

"Nothing, she's just mad at me. I'm goin upstairs I need to talk to Tej."

_End POV_

Brian walked from the room and up the stairs to Tej's office. He needed a job and so did Roman who came back to Miami with him. Lexi was still under the car immersed in her work, but her mind was also on Dom and Mia and where they might be. And what Dom would do to Brian lmost made her laught out loud.

The wondering soon got the best of her, rolling out from uner the car she pulled her cell phone from her pocket dialing Dom's number. It went straight to his voicemail, not giving up she dialed Mia's number. And after a few rings she picked up.

"Lex is that you?"

Mia asked excitedly

"Yeah it's me, how you doin Mia?"

"Oh girl I'm great, I'm in New York."

Lexi laughed

"No surprise there."

"Yeah I live in an apartment above this great little Italian restraunt, where I also work as a waitress. The apartment isn't big or anything, but its cozy and cute."

"Thats great Mia"

"So where is my baby sister?"

"Miami"

"Miami? Really? I never thought of you as a Florida girl."

"Well I just kinda drove here without thinkin. I work in a garage for Tej, I also live on a boat of his thats in the river behind the shop. The garage caters to mostly racers."

"How did I know you couldn't stay away from racing?"

"Its in my blood, but have you talked to Dom?."

"No, I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail."

"Same here, well I gotta get back to work so I'll call you later Mia."

"Ok Hun, I love you."

"I love you too, bye"

And with that Lexi closed her phone and slid it back into her pocket

"So how's Mia?"

Brian asked, Lexi jumped not even realizing her was standing there behind her.

"Damn, you scared the shit outta me Brian!"

"Sorry, Tej told me to come down here and ask you if you wanted to come with him, Suki and me to grab something to eat."

"No I'm good thanks, I need to work on this car."

Lexi layed back down and pushed herself back under the chassy of the car.

"Fine, see you later."

Brian didn't even wait for a response before walking away. He knew she wasn't going because of him, but he didn't think the time was right to tell her. And he didn't know when that time was actually going to be. Lexi knew how to hold grudges, just like Dom, and she also had a great right hook.

About half an hour later Roman Peirce walked into the garage. Seeing a pair of female legs sticking out from under a car he assumed it was Suki, grabbing her ankle he pulled her out.

"Shit! What the hell?!"

Lexi said as she was pulled from under the car comming face to face with a black guy, she had never seen him before.

"Oh you ain't Suki."

"No. I'm Lexi."

"I'm Roman, Roman Peirce. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull you from your work, I just thought-"

"No it's alright. Suki should be back soon."

"Ok, but I was only comming to ask her if she knew where Brian was."

"Oh he went with her and Tej to get something to eat."

Lexi stood up brushing dirt from her pants and wiping her oily hands on a rag she pulled from her back pocket. She looked over Roman, he was around six foot tall, muscular and had this georgeous smile that showed off his teeth. And he was big, but for some reason she was comforted by this.

"So they went without me huh?"

"Yeah, looks that way."

"Well I'm hungry, you wanna go with me?"

He asked with that smile of his. He looked over Lexi, she was about a foot shorter than him, but she was cute. He could get lost in those brown eyes of her, he prayed she would say yes to his offer.

"Sure Roman, why not."

"Cool, but you can call me Ro. All my friends do."

She followed him out to his car, a purple Spyder. She smiled as he opene the passenger side door for her

"Thanks Ro"

He waked around to his side and climbed in the driver's seat. Pulling off he drove around the corner and down the road heading towards a mexican restraunt he knew that had some killer burritos.

"So Lex how old are you?"

"18"

Roman knew she was too young, him almost being twenty-six himself she was out of reach for him, but hey things could happen. But as they rode and talked she started opening up to him more about her family and life back in LA. He knew this story sounded familier, Brian had told him about it. Thats why Brian wasn't a cop anymore, but apparently Lexi didn't know this.

Lexi found herself to be quite attracted to Roman, not only by his looks but his personality as well. He had such a sense of humor, and he was also honest. Knowing he was in his late twenties, Lexi knew he was out of her league, but she didn't put him out completely.

Arriving back at the garage the pair found Suki, Tej and Brian were back. Brian walked up to the car as Roman got out.

"Hey Ro, I see you met Lexi."

"Yeah I did, can I talk to you for a minute man?"

Roman pulled Brian away, out of Lexi's earshot

"What's up dude?"

"I was talking to Lexi, do you relize she dosen't know that her family is free and clear?"

"Yeah I know, I havn't been able to tell her."

"Come on man, what are you scared?"

"Man I didn't get this bruise from a bar fight!"

Brian said refering to the bruise that formed on his jaw where Lexi had punched him. Roman laughed at the thought of small little Lexi beating Brian up.

"Alright dude, but you need to tell her."

"I will, I will man."

Brian looked at Roman and recognized that look in his eye.

"Ro don't tell me you're fallin for Lexi"

Brian said with a grin spreading across his face

"What? Man naw! I just was talkin to her in the car and she seems like a nice girl. I ain't like you Brian, always gettin in trouble with a female."

Roman stalked off knowing Brian was right, but he wasn't going to let him know that.

Brian walked in the garage seeing Lexi talking to Jimmy about a part she needed for the Maxima, he waited until she was done to pull her away.

"What do you want Brian?"

she said deffinatly not in the mood to talk to him

"I just need to talk to you alright. Damn give me a break!"

"Fine. What?"

"Lexi...I'm not a cop anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Lex was confused at this point, he was a cop, but now he wasn't. What the hell gives?

"I gave up my career for your family. The cops aren't looking for Dom, or anybody else for that matter. I got their records cleared."

The silence between them lasted almost a minute as Lexi absorbed this information.

"Brian please tell me this is not some sort of Joke."

"Lexi its not I promise you."

"I've got to call Mia!"

Lexi pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Mia's number. When she answered Lex explained the whole thing, without taking a breath it seemed like. Mia was relived at the fact that they weren't being hunted down, but she knew that she couldn't get ahold of the rest of the team, everyone was spread so far apart. And she had also enrolled at NYU, they had a great Pred-med program there, so she didn't plan on moving anytime soon.

Hanging up the phone Lex walked back to the boat and flopped down on the bed, the recent news made her want to cry. It was going to be awhile before she saw the team, or Mia for that matter, and then when it came to Dominic she wasn't sure if they would ever see him again. Lex felt so empty, the team was the only family she had ever had, and now she lost them.

Lexi was almost asleep when she heard the door to the boat open. Sitting up she saw Roman walk into the room.

"Hey Lex, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Now I haven't even known you for a day, but I know when somethin is wrong wit'chew."

Lex closed her eyes holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Rome put an arm around her her, pulling Lexi into his lap. She layed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Putting his arms around her she felt more protected than she had in a while. Looking up she met his dark eyes, finding nothing but care in them. Leaning down Rome's lips found Lexi's. Sliding her arm around his neck she pulled him closer deepening the kiss, he coaxed her mouth open with his toung. When their toungs met Lexi let out a moan, and Po supressed his. Pushing her down on the bed his had worked under her shirt, he slipped it over her head exposing the white sports bra underneath. Running his hands down her sides the sudden realization hit him. He pushed off the bed and stood up

"Ro what's wrong?"

Lexi asked sitting up

"We can't do this Lex, your so young."

"Too young? Ro I'm 18, and I've been told I'm mature for my age."

Lexi smiled, she always used humor in these type of situations.

"But Lex"

"But Ro"

He looked down at her sparkling eyes, finding them irresistable. He crawled back down on the bed beside her, running his hand down her back giving her goosebumps. Rome had never felt this way about a girl in this short a time, and Lexi felt the same way. They looked into each others eyes a few seconds before Roman caught her in another kiss.

_The next Morning _

Rolling over in her bed Lex drpaed her arm over a sleeping Roman.

"Goodmorning"

She wispered, placing a kiss on his ear. Lexi had spent nights with guys before, but she never felt at ease like she did with Ro.

"Hey girl"

He yawned and rolled over to face the girl he had just spent the night with. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Ro had spent the night with girls before and always felt like shit the next day, but Lexi was different.

"Maybe we should get up. Tej'll get suspisious if I'm late to work."

"Yeah, and I already know Brian's gonna give me shit."

Roman laughed and kissed Lex before he got out of bed pulling on his pants. Lexi got dressed putting on a black tanktop and jeans for work. Walking into the garage she noticed Suki was staring her down with a smirk on her face.

"So I guess you had fun lastnight."

She said as Lex walked over to the Maxima. Suki had become her best friend and could read Lexi like a book, but she also saw Roman sneaking out of the boat that morning.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Stop playin girl I know you got a peice of Ro last night!"

"Jealous much?"

Lexi smirked as she glanced over at Roman who was standing over next to Brian. Apparently having the same conversation, cause Ro winked when he locked eyes with Lex.

This made Lexi realize that Miami was the best place she could be right now, and that she wouldn't know Roman if it wasn't for Brian.

**A:N/ Alright you all know what to do. R&R!! PLease!!**


	4. Wreckage

**A:N/ Yeah I know this chapter is short, but I hope its good.**

7 Months Later

"Rome come on you gotta get up!"

Lex pulled the sheets off of her boyfriend of five months. Roman layed on the bed clad only in a pair of navy blue boxers, the cool air replacing the warmth that was there before Lexi pulled the covers off.

"Few more minutes"

He mumbled before burying his head in his pillow.

"Roman Peirce! If you don't get your ass out of this bed you are not getting layed for a week!"

Lexi threatened. She laughed as she watched Roman jump up out of the bed, it was amazing how such little things could get you so far.

"You ready baby?"

Roman asked after quickly getting dressed, he put an arm around his girlfriend and walked off the boat. There was a race that night, so they were both eager to get to work on their own cars. They always did that the day of a race, Tej closed the garage for the day allowing the crew to work on their personal cars.

Lexi had traded out her Pink Scion for a Nissan 240sx with a custom pewter paint job and Lamborghini style-doors. Roman had worked on the engine with Lex the month before he asked her out, so it had some meaning in it as well.

"Yo Lex, I got those Toyo tires in for you! Pull your car in and I'll toss'em on."

Tej said as Lexi walked in

"It's alright T, I'll do it. I gotta slip my rims into'em."

"Alright I know you got it, and you got big boy there if you need any help."

Tej said referring to Roman who was already busy on his car. Lexi pulled her car into the garage and onto the lift.

_That Night_

Lexi and Roman rolled into the races, Lexi infront cause Roman liked to keep an eye on her. There was one thing about the crew, they were like Team DT. Lexi watched as the team parked but before she could get into her spot Tej walked up to her car.

"Yo Lex your presence was requested at the first race tonight. The guy even bought your spot, and it was a 5g buy in."

"What? Who? Why do they want to race me?"

"I don't know girl, to all three of those questions, but he asked for you by name. He's in the dark blue integra, get up to the line."

Lexi wasn't sure about this race, and this guy who was wanting to race her. Who was it? A thought occured to her, but no it couldn't be him.

She smiled as Rome walked up to her car.

"So you racin tonight baby?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well here's a kiss for good luck. I love you."

Rome pecked her on the cheek before she pulled off for the starting line. Lining up she saw the Integra, but of course the windows were tinted. She turned up her stereo and got into her 'Zone' as she liked to call it. She watched as Suki walked to the sidelines with the white flag in hand. Gripping the wheel Lex watched as the flag was dropped.

Punching the gas Lexi burned out of her spot already pulling infront of the pack. Going into the first turn was no problem, but looking in her rearview she saw the Integra on her ass. She so wanted to see who this guy was, but they went into a second turn. Pulling around she took it too wide allowing Tegra to get by her, shifting gears she pulled up right beside him. She didn't look over not wanting Tegra to see the satisfaction on her face, but that satisfaction was soon wiped away when she was rammed from behind. Looking back she saw a grey Honda Civic behind her. Flooring the gas she got away from the car, but something just didn't feel right. Before she knew she was hit again. Hard.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

She yelled knowing they couldn't hear her, but it made her feel better.

Going into another turn Lexi struggled as the Civic scraped against the side of the Nissan sending sparks flying through the air.

This guy wasn't letting up.

_Integra Driver POV _

Glancing in my rearview mirror I saw a Civic plow into Lexi, then hitting her again. My eyes seemed to zero in on the fear on Lexi's face.

Sparks flew and I watched, as if in slow motion, Lexi's Nissan flip onto its side rolling multiple times.

My heart dropped, forgetting about the race I snatched the wheel around and raced towards Lexi's wrecked car. The Civic pulled off and sped past me, I wanted to chase the fucker, but I needed to get to Lex.

_End POV_

The team watched as in the last turn of the the race Lexi's car flipped. Roman, Suki, and Brian ran as they watched as the driver of the Integra pulled out of the race and rushed to Lexi's aid.

The car came to a rest on the roof.

"Lexi!"

The driver of the Integra got out of his car and ran to the upside down car seeing Lexi unconscience. He unstrapped her from her harness and gently removed her from the wreckage that used to be her car.

Cradling her in his arms she wasn't responsive. A stream of blood flowed from her forhead and her shoulder looked to be out of place.

"Come on baby wake up."

He moved hair from her face as she layed there in his arms. He didn't hear the four people run up, until he looked up locking eyes with Brian.

Dom stood up still holding Lexi in his arms.

**A:N/ Yay ok Dom's back!! R&R**


	5. hospitals and explinations

**A:N/ OMG thank you so much for all the reviews!! I'm lovin you guys so much!!**

"Dom"

Brian said breaking the silence with-in the crew.

"Not now Brian, I'll deal with you later. I need to get Lex to the hospital."

Most of the crew knew the deal between these two men. Brian nodded his head and told Dom to follow him, Dom sat Lexi in the passenger's seat of the car.

Following Brian out onto the highway and to the hospital Dom glanced over at his broken and bleeding sister lying beside him. This wasn't what he thought their reunion would be like at all, and she was in this siuation just because he challenged her. But another thing was nagging at his mind. Who drove the Civic? And why did they wreck Lex? Dom knew of he ever found out who he, or she, was they were dead.

Pulling up at the hospital Dom didn't even park, he stopped right infront of the emergency room doors. Lifting Lexi from the seat he ran inside, she was still bleeding causing some to end up on Dom's white shirt. He pushed through the line and up to the window where the nurse sat.

"Sir you're going to have to wait like everyone-"

She cut her sentence shot when she saw Lexi

"Oh my, go to the door I'm getting a doctor now."

Dom nodded an gratefuly obliged. A doctor emerged a minute later with a nurse pushing a gurney in tow. Laying Lexi down he noticed her wince in pain

"Sir what happened?"

"She wrecked her car, it flipped a few times."

"Is she under the influence of any drugs?"

The doctor said flashing a light in her eyes

"NO"

"Have you notified the police of the accident?"

"Yes I have, damn, stop asking me questions and take care of my little sister. Her name is Lexi Toretto, she's 18 and not allergic to any medications."

Dom was almost yelling getting agrivated with this doctor, even though he did lie about the police.

"Yes sir, please wait out here."

Dom nodded and slouched down into one of the hard plastic chairs they had in the waiting room. Looking down at his shirt where the blood had stained it. He wanted to cry, but couldn't allow himself to. It was shortly after that Brian and the crew walked into the waiting room.

Brian saw Dom in the chair, walking over he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How is she man?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't let me back there. what are you doing here Brian?"

"I...We, are all here for Lexi. Exspecialy Roman here. Roman meet Dominic Toretto, Dom meet Roman Peirce Lexi's boyfriend."

This caught Dom off guard

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, five months now."

"Look Roman-"

Dom pulled him closer by the shoulder

"You break her heart I'll break your neck, and I still blondie over there a broken neck actually."

Dom thought about Mia and how she was hurt, the look in her eyes when she found out that Brian had betrayed all of them. Roman smiled and nodded

"I totaly understand man, I think I would break my own neck if I hurt Lex."

"Hey Dom can I talk to you? Outside?"

Brian walked up to Dom with a blank face

"Sure Brian, but hey make sure they have a gurney waitin on this boy when we get back."

Dom said turning back to the crew as they walked away. Outside Dom leaned against his car and looked at Brian.

"Speak"

"Alright. Dom let me just start by saying how sorry I am, I didn't mean to hurt the team like that."

"Look Brian can we talk about this matter later? I need to get in there and see Lexi, I'm sure with injuried like that from a car accident they would make a report. And with the report comes police, and-"

"Dom would you shut the hell up I'm trying to tell you something very important! But hey if you don't want to hear it you can keep running even though you don't need to!"

Dom sat there unmoved and wondering what Brian ment by that. Without waitng on a reply from Dom, Brian spoke

"First of all I'm not a cop anymore, second the police aren't looking for you or _any _of the team for that matter. I quite the force and bolted after the last heist, they eventually caught up with me. But they gave me another undercover case, I got the whole teams records cleared Dom."

"Cleared? Like they aren't lookin for me?Or Mia or Lexi?"

"No one Dom, not Vince, Leon, Jesse or Letty."

Dom sat on the hood of his car blowing out a breath. Looking over at Brian he couldn't help himself, he had to at least one time.

Without warning Dom punched Brian in the jaw sending him to the ground. Brian looked back up at Dom

"Yeah I deserved that didn't I?"

"Yeah, come on lets go inside."

Brian picked himself up and followed Dom back into the waiting room where a doctor was standing infront of Rome. seeing Dom he walked over

"Mr. Toretto?"

"Yeah thats me."

"We had to pop Lexi's shoulder back into place and she has a concussion from the blow to her head."

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. We want to keep her overnight for observation which isn't unusual with a head injury."

"Alright thanks Doc, can we see her?"

"Of course, this way."

He lead Dom and the rest of the crew through the halls until they arrived at room 214. Walking in they saw Lexi still in her street clothes, but she had a sling on her right arm and a bandage on her forhead over her left eye. She was asleep, her breathing steady and the heart monitor she was hooked up to beeped rythmicly.

Dom sat on the side of the bed beside Lexi, laying his hand on top of her free hand. Lexi knew there were people in the room, and she opened her eyes expecting to see Roman sitting beside her.

Her eyes became wide when she saw that it was her big brother sittnig there instead.

"Dom?"

"Hey Lex, how you feelin?"

"To be honest, like shit."

He laughed

"Yeah, you got pretty banged up."

"Yeah, hows my car?"

She turned to the crew who was standing at the end of the bed. Roman came and sat on the other side of the bed beside her.

"We're gonna get you a new car baby. I promise."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, you scared all of us hun"

"Hey don't blame me, blame that damned Honda. Who the hell was driving it Tej?"

"I don't know, I remember someone paying the entry, but it wasn't the driver. They made a point in telling me that."

"Wait til I get a hold of'em! I'm gonna-"

Lexi was sitting up by this point, her face becoming red with anger.

"Woah calm down Lex."

Dom pushed on her good shoulder to sit against the bed again. As she sat back she saw brian standing there

"Bri did you tell Dom?"

"Yeah he did, but the docs are keeping you here overnight."

"But-"

"No buts Ms.Independent, your ass is stayin here."

Suki said smiling making Lex laugh

"Alright, alright since I'm getting ganged up on I'll stay."

"Thats a good girl"

Roman said like he was talkin to a little kid while patting her on the head.

"You're gonna end up on one of those beds too Rome."

"Yeah last time a I pet her on the head she bit me."

Brian gave a warning, Rome turned to Lexi

"How old were you when you did that?"

"It was just last week actually."


	6. Follow that car!

**A:N/ Alright this chapter is short, but I hope you like it.**

Dom stayed through the night with Lexi. As she slept he restlessly flipped through the few tv channels the hospital offered. He couldn't stop thinking about who the driver was of the honda, and if they belonged to a particular team in Miami. Leaning back in the chair that sat beside Lexi's bed he forced his eyes shut, and after a few minutes fell into a restless sleep.

Lexi woke up in the morning when she felt a kiss on her cheek. Opening her eyes against the light of the sun that came through the window she saw Roman sitting beside her on the bed.

"Hey Baby"

She mumbled wiping sleep from her eyes

"Hey, how's my girl?"

"Alright, just a little sore."

She looked over to the seat beside her bed, Dom was gone

"Where'd he go?"

"I sent him home to get some sleep and food. The nurse will be in here soon with the discharge papers."

"Ok, so how is eveyone?"

"They're fine, but lastnight Brian went to get something to eat from McDonalds and saw a grey Honda, he followed it until he pulled up beside it and realized a little old lady was driving."

This made Lexi laugh

"Yeah the Honda driver was a little old lady out to get me, grandma has gone wild."

Both she and Rome cracked up laughing, walking in the nurse looked at them like they were nuts. Which caused Roman to laugh even harder.

"Here are your discharge papers you need to sign Ms. Toretto. Turn them in at the nurses station when your done and you are free to go."

"Thankyou"

Lexi said taking the papers from the nurse and signing them in all the right spots. Roman got a wheelchair and sat Lexi in it, despite all her objections. Pushing her out to the car she slip into the passenger's seat of his purple Spyder, they rode with the top down back to the garage.

Arriving at the garage Lexi got out of the car before Roman could get to her side. Sometimes he wished that she wasn't so independant.She walked into the garage where the crew was working, but Suki looked up as she walked in.

"Hey girl, how are ya?"

"I'm good Suki, thanks. Has anyone seen Dom I need to talk to him?"

"Not since the hospital."

Brian's muffled voice came from below a car. Since Brian told her what he had done for her family she had cut him some slack, and it also helped that he introduced her to Roman. Her arm hung in the sling that was starting to become uncomfortable, the heat of Miami made everyone sweat.

Dom POV

Dom parked his car infront of another Miami garage, instead of going back to his hotel he drove around to all of the garages around. The cars sat outside this garage in a line as if on show. Walking in he was met by a Latino man

"Hi can I help you?"

He asked with a slight accent.

"Um yeah, I'm not sure if this is even the right garage I'm kinda new in town. But one of my friends brought in a grey Honda Civic, with some body damage. And he was wondering if it was ready."

Dom held his breath for the answer, this was like the seventh time he had repeated this lie today. He had to find out who it was that drove the Honda, and why.

"Oh yeah I just finished it this morning."

"Ok great thanks, I'll tell them."

Dom walked from the garage and got back into his Integra. He drove off, but then did a u-turn at the end of the road. He parked in an alley-way across the street. Getting a good view of the garage with-out beeing seen, he sat there and waited.

He never took his eyes from the garage, it was proly about two hours later before another car pulled up. He couldn't see the person that got out, but he saw what they drove from the garage. The Honda.

As they drove away from the garage he followed, not too close at first, but he had to see them. He had to see who it was behind the wheel of that car.

Speeding up he saw the drive glance in their rearview mirror, they sped up. So did Dom. He followed them through the many turns, he knew they were trying to shake him. He was relentless, as he followed. He even followed them into a gas station parking lot where they stopped and parked. Dom stopped right behind them, he didn't care who this person was. He watched as the driver's side door opened and out stepped a guy.

He was slender with blonde hair, he looked almost scared as he looked around, Dom was both happy and mad at the same time. Dom stepped out of the car and walked up to him.

"Jesse?"

"Oh my god Dom!"

Jesse grabbed Dom in a hug, both releived and scared. last time Dom saw him he was laying unconscience in his arms, and close to death.

"Jess what are you doing here? Is this your car?"

"I live here Dom, and no this isn't my car."

"Who raced it lastnight?"

"The race, oh my god. I was supposed to race and wreck this car, but I couldn't do it. Vince did."

"Vince is here?"

"Dom he has the whole team!"

"He?"

"Shit, Dom don't ask any questions and don't follow me! He'll kill me!"

Jess started walking towards his car, Dom followed

"Who's _he_ Jess?"

"Dom I have to go."

Jesse got back into the Honda and drove off.

He watched Jesse speed away and down the street. Dom grabbed the lisence plate number before he drove out of sight, maybe Brian still had some connections.

**A:N/ Hmmmm, wonder what'll happen next! R&R PLEASE!!**


End file.
